


Am I A Good Man {Doctor Who}

by PrettyKitty93



Series: Video Series [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Am I A Good Man, Character Study, Episode: 2013 Xmas The Time of the Doctor, Gen, Light Angst, Season/Series 08 Spoilers, Spoilers for Episode: The Day of the Doctor, Time War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKitty93/pseuds/PrettyKitty93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love Clara and Twelve's relationship just as much as Clara and Eleven's. </p>
<p>And I love how Twelve asks Clara "am I a good man?", because we know the Doctor is perceived as somewhat of a lonely hero but after the time war, there's always the question; "is he a good man?" </p>
<p>So this video shows the Doctor as both good and bad, he's a hero but he always makes mistakes.</p>
<p>Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.</p>
<p>Enjoy xxxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I A Good Man {Doctor Who}

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ijYrLx2EY5Y


End file.
